Another Game
by kazumas
Summary: He didn't even ask how Nanaya found out where he lived, or how he got in, or why he was holding a video game in his hands. He just lifted an arm, pointed to the window and said, "Get out." Nanaya/Akira.


The first time Akira finds Nanaya in his room, is after a long day of being lectured by Aya for ditching class, listening to Kengo ramble his ears off and after spending countless hours exterminating kokuchi, until the sun went down. Needless to say, he was not in the mood to put up with Nanaya.

He didn't even ask how Nanaya found out where he lived, or how he got in, or why he was holding a video game in his hands. He just lifted an arm, pointed to the window and said, "Get out."

When Nanaya refused, he sighed and walked past the one-eyed Shin, towards his bed.

"Don't do anything or else Shirogane will get on your case," Was the last thing Akira said, before tucking himself into bed.

When he woke up the next morning, there were no traces of Nanaya anywhere. Except for the misplaced game controller that Akira tripped over when he got out of bed.

* * *

The second time, Akira is sitting at his desk – studying - when he notices a dark figure out of the corner of his eyes. He looks over at the window above his bed, and sees the window open with Nanaya there crouching on the window sill.

They both stare at each other for a few moments, until Nanaya takes out a hand from his jacket's pocket and reveals _Street Fighter_.

"Looks like you could use a break," Nanaya is the first to break the silence.

Akira didn't answer right away. Just sat there – wondering, thinking.

Then there is the sound of a chair being pushed back, followed by footsteps that trailing across the room. He then takes the slim game box out of the Shin's hand, and then turned around and headed over to where his TV and Playstation2 were at.

"Wanna be player one or player two?"

* * *

The next time, Akira was sleeping that day. Earlier he was fighting a kokuchi and had underestimated it, resulting in himself getting injured. In the end, Shirogane forbid him from leaving his bed for the remainder of the day, since he absolutely refused to go to Master's place and have the blind-healer patch him up.

Akira woke up to the sound of a rattling gun and zombie screams – and then a cold hand on his forehead. When he had opened his eyes he found Nanaya's single, golden eye staring at him.

"There's some water and painkillers if you need any," Nanaya said as he pointed over to the tray, with said items, on the table stand. Then he removed his hand and returned back to his game.

Akira's eyebrow rose in confusion. First at Nanaya, then at the setup next to his bed; but was, nevertheless, grateful.

"Thanks. By the way, there's a hidden zombie behind that corner-"

"Fuck!"

Too late. Big, red letters were flashing on the screen. _Game Over_.

* * *

At another time, there was a bit of a predicament.

"Akira, are you even listening?"

He wants to say "no", but instead is wondering why Aya was even at his place. Then he remembers that Aya is on the Disciplinary committee, and that she "gratefully took some of her own free time" to come over and lecture Akira about his attendance record.

What felt like hours turned out to only be twenty minutes, and so Aya left after she seemed satisfied enough. The moment her footsteps could no longer be heard, the window slid open just enough for Nanaya to pop his head through.

"Is she gone?"

"Yup,"

"_Finally_,"

Without needing an approval Nanaya already welcomed himself into Akira's room, and settled himself on the floor in front of the TV and Playstation2. Before Nanaya could hand over the game he brought, Akira was already putting a choice of his own game inside.

"I figured we play something I pick this time," Akira explained as he took one controller in his hand, and then settled himself in Nanaya's lap where said-Shin had then wrapped an arm around Akira's waist.

The one-eyed man only shrugged, not seeming to care so much for the switch. When the game loaded up the title screen, Nanaya couldn't help but laugh a little when he saw what game had been inserted.

"_Bayonetta_? Are you serious?"

* * *

As soon as Akira was home alone, he was used to expecting Nanaya to pop the window open and making his way inside.

They were both used to this. A weekly ritual that has been going on for months.

Nanaya hands the human a video game and then seats himself on the floor. Akira takes the game, inserts it into the system, and then takes a controller as he settles himself into Nanaya's lap.

They still fight.

They fight over each other's taste in video games. If it's a one-player game, they fight over who gets the controller first. When Akira claims victory in a three-round fighting game, Nanaya tackles and wrestles with Akira in order to not admit defeat.

They like to talk.

The two of them exchange secret fighting techniques. Akira learns to appreciate role-playing games more when Nanaya teaches him hidden secrets within the game that makes the plot more interesting.

But they never ask each other questions.

The human never asks why Nanaya comes over to his room every week. Nanaya never asks why Akira let's him in without a fight. There is only one question that is exchanged each time they meet.

"See you next week?"

Nanaya had asked just as he was in the middle of putting on his coat. Instead of getting his usual answer – "sure" – he felt a light grip on the bottom edge of his coat. A sign to not leave.

"Nobody's going to be back for a while," Akira said without even looking up at the taller man.

However, Nanaya didn't need to look into Akira's eyes to know exactly what he was thinking about. So, with a smirk on his face, he leaned back down until his face was only a mere inch away from the human's.

"Well then, wanna play a different game?"

* * *

Yeeeah, this was stuck on my mind for a while. The recent chapters of Monochrome Factor have made me a hardcore Nanaya/Akira fan. :D


End file.
